1,2-propanediol, also known as propylene glycol, is commonly included in a variety of food products. The U.S. Food and Drug Administration has classified propylene glycol as “generally recognized as safe” (GRAS) for use as a food additive. Propylene glycol is used for many purposes, including, but not limited to, as a humectant, preservative, or stabilizer.
The use of propylene glycol is often limited by the flavor imparted by propylene glycol to the food or beverage product to which it is included. In many applications, propylene glycol is perceived by consumers as contributing an undesirable artificial flavor to the food or beverage.
Further, propylene glycol is an artificial ingredient. There has recently been an interest in using more natural food ingredients, and therefore, alternatives to propylene glycol would be desirable for use in comestibles, foods and other beverage products.
Additionally, certain foods, such as foods containing whole grain materials, tend to have flavor notes that some consumers may not prefer. For example, whole grain flour, such as used in crackers, breads and the like, may impart wheat flavor notes. Many consumers prefer the flavors of white flour, which has been processed such that it does not include much, if any, wheat flavor notes, and therefore avoid products which include whole grain flour. It is believed that at least some of these wheat flavor notes may be attributed to oxidation, such as oxidation of lipids.
However, whole grain materials generally contain important nutritional benefits which are lacking in processed flour, such as white flour. Therefore, it may be desirable to provide compositions which include whole grain materials, such as whole grain flour, but do not have as intense of wheat flavor notes.